Kiara
Kiara is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister and the future queen of the Pride Lands. Appearance Kiara greatly resembles her mother, Nala. She has golden-orange fur (which is likely the result of Simba's gold fur mixed with Nala's tawny shades) with a cream under belly. Her eyes are amber-brown and her nose is pink. Personality She is kind, loyal, strong, stubborn, determined and independent. She's also a little snarky towards her brother, who is equally snarky back, though she truly does care for him. She shows much excitement in becoming the future queen of the Pride Lands. Kiara displays a great sense of responsibility, especially in her position as future queen. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara is first seen atop Pride Rock with her father, who is giving her lessons on how to rule the Pride Lands. However, Bunga and Kion interrupt these lessons with their game, much to Kiara's agitation. After showing her disapproval towards her brother's antics, Simba sends him and Bunga down to the Pride Lands so that he can continue the lesson in peace. Later, Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri are on their way to track gazelles. However, Zuri becomes stuck in a tree branch. After Timon and Pumbaa help her out, Bunga arrives and tells them the news of Kion's new job as leader of the Lion Guard. Kiara is surprised to hear that Kion has already appointed Bunga as the first member. She stays long enough for Bunga to explain what Zuka Zama means. Kiara soon decides that it's time to leave after Pumbaa displays flatulence in his excitement after this, though she takes Zuri back to Pride Rock to rest first. A bit later, Kiara (along with Zazu) leads her father to Kion, who has assembled his new team. However, she is sent away so that Simba can speak to his son. Soon after, she and Tiifu begin to track the gazelles. However, they witness Mzingo, Janja and the other hyenas sneaking into the gazelles' feeding grounds. She tells Tiifu to go back and get her father, whilst she keeps an eye on them behind a rock. Later, she becomes impatient when Tiifu has still not returned. She notices Kion's arrival with his Lion Guard, and watches from the rock. However, as the impending stampede draws closer, she falls and wounds her paw. After dealing with the hyenas, the Lion Guard soon see her in danger, as Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Rafiki watch. Ono sees her from afar, and relays the message back to Fuli and Bunga on the ground. Bunga catapults himself to the rock from Fuli, and farts into the gazelles, which causes them to disband. After this, she thanks Bunga and returns to her parents nearby, admitting that Kion knew what he was doing. The Rise of Makuu Kiara listens to her brother's worries over the upcoming fight against Pua and Makuu. She asks her father if there's any way he can intervene. Simba replies that though he is king, he must recognize and respect other animals' traditions, even if he doesn't agree with them. Kiara along with her family, The Lion Guard, Tiifu and Zuri, later witnesses the Mashindano, and Makuu's win over Pua. Shortly after, she enters The Lair of the Lion Guard to alert them of some strange goings on in the Pride Lands. She watches Ono confirm her concerns by informing them about a mass re-order of animals in new habitats. Kiara stays behind to look after Pride Rock whilst her brother takes the rest of the Guard to Makuu, in an attempt to sort out the mess. When they return, Kiara is relieved to tell them that her parents are out, as baboons have infested Pride Rock, as the problem starts to become more severe. She becomes briefly irritated at Ono, who accidentally wafts Bunga's stench over to her, though soon reminds them that they have bigger problems than that. She once again remains in Pride Rock, hoping her brother can find the solution to the problem. Can't Wait to Be Queen Kiara is first seen arguing with her brother Kion over a tree, which both cubs want to sharpen their claws on. Simba approaches and informs them that Kiara is going to temporarily become the queen of the Pride Lands, to both of their surprise. Simba goes on to explain why he is leaving, and says that he has faith in Kiara. Later, Kiara watches her parents leave the Pride Lands. Simba expresses concerns about her, but Nala dismisses them. After her parents leave, the Lion Guard goes to Pride Rock in search of Ono. They discover that he is preparing to give Kiara his morning report. Tiifu and Zuri then announce Kiara's presence, and she emerges to listen to what Ono has to say. Upon hearing that new beehives were sighted along the path that the Eland herd was moving along, Kiara sends the Lion Guard to change the elands' course. Kion is irritated at this order, but consents. However, he decides to move the bees rather than the elands. This plan backfires, and the Guard returns to Kiara, tired and stung. Kiara becomes slightly annoyed that Kion didn't listen to her, and reminds him that she's the queen. Kion replies that it's hard to forget. Not long after, Janja's affiliate Mzingo arrives at Pride Rock and speaks to Kiara, inviting her to a peace meeting from Janja, saying that Janja had always wanted peace, but the Guard had stubbornly prevented it. Kiara asks why he couldn't come over himself, though the vulture reminds her that Janja is not welcome in the Pride Lands, and that she must meet him in the Outlands, in neutral territory. Kiara tells him that she'll think about it, and tells Kion of the proposal. Kion reacts negatively, knowing that the hyena is setting up a trap for her to walk into. Kiara mistakes her brother's concerns for jealousy, over the fact that she might be right once again. When Kion reminds her that she's not really Queen just yet, Kiara disputes his statement, remaking that she is queen, and that she'll do what's best for the Pride Lands. Kion refuses to help her, and runs off. When Kiara arrives in the Outlands, she is confronted by the hyenas. She realizes that it was a trap after Janja announces his plan to hold Kiara hostage until Simba hands over the Pride Lands, and the hyenas attack. Kiara manages to dodge them at first, but soon Janja pins her to the ground. But Kion arrives just in time, to Kiara's surprise, and the Lion Guard is soon to follow. The hyenas flee, and Kion and Kiara apologize for not listening to each other. Kiara, Kion, and the Lion Guard then return to Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, and Zazu return. Kiara asks Simba how the tribute went, but it is Nala who answers, saying that in the end, it went great. Simba then asks if there was any trouble while he was gone, and Kiara begins to hesitantly respond. However, Kion interrupts, saying it was nothing they couldn't handle, adding that Kiara will make a great queen one day. The Kupatana Celebration Kiara is seen at the Kupatana Celebration with her family. She watches in awe next to her brother as the pair witness Baobab tree's flowers bloom. After the jackals have left, she observes as the Pridelanders eat the fallen flowers. Fuli's New Family Kiara is hunting with her mother, brother, friends, and Fuli the cheetah. She asks her friends if they are ready, and once they confirm that they are, she begins to track a gazelle. They follow her as she leaps behind a rock and a bush before stopping and crouching. Fuli then runs up next to her, and together they stalk the gazelle. They both part the tall grass with their front paws, and Kiara asks Fuli if she is ready. Kiara roars at the gazelle, and Nala calls for them to stop. Nala, along with Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri, catch up to Kiara and Fuli. Nala compliments Kiara's tracking skills, and Kiara thanks her. Kiara then follows Nala, Tiifu, and Zuri as they walk away. Bunga and the King When Nala calls the names of Kiara and her brother, they emerge, and Kiara challenges Kion to a race. He accepts, and the two run ahead of their parents. Simba and Nala follow, and the family heads towards Mizimu Grove to attend the elephants' concert. Kion soon has to leave in order to help some sable antelopes, but Simba, Nala, and Kiara continue onward. Kiara wonders if the elephants will do the song involving loud trumpeting, and Nala informs her that the elephants always do that song, as it is traditional. Simba comments that his favorite duty is perhaps upholding traditions, and adds that one day it will be Kiara's duty. She replies that going to concerts is a duty that she can certainly cope with. She then runs ahead, but Simba starts to notice the ground shaking. He and Nala call for her to get uphill, and Kiara, surprised, asks why just before a sinkhole opens up. Simba rushes over, flinging Kiara over to Nala, who grabs her in turn. Just as she attempts to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst she and Kiara make it safely to high ground with Simba pushing them up, Simba himself finds himself unable to hold on, and tumbles into the sinkhole, causing his mate and daughter great worry. Kion and the Guard arrive, and Beshte tries step forward to see the depth of the sinkhole. This causes the sinkhole to expand, and everyone runs. However, Kiara does not move quickly enough, and screams as her hind legs slip over the edge. She claws as the ground until Fuli rushes forward and saves her. Kiara tells her mother that she is fine, and thanks Fuli. Hearing Simba and Bunga arguing, Nala explains that Bunga can be trying. Kion is confused, and Kiara comments that Simba is trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy and giggles. Soon after, Bunga attempts to scale to walls of the sinkhole, causing more rocks to fall and bury him and Simba. Kiara shouts, "Daddy!", and Simba emerges. Kiara asks what happened, and Simba explains. Bunga's failure gives Kion an idea, and he soon devises a plan to help Simba. When he and the Guard leave, Simba tells Nala to go on ahead to the concert with Kiara, knowing that Kion will save him soon. Kiara is indecisive, reminding Simba that the elephants are expecting all of them. However, Simba persuades Nala, and she and Kiara leave. Later at Mizimu Grove, the elephants finish their concert, with Kiara and Nala applauding their hard work. Nala apologizes for Simba's absence, though Ma Tembo is understanding, pleased that they came regardless. Just then, Simba arrives with Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard in tow, apologizing himself for his late arrival. Bunga causes confusion when he regards himself as 'brother to the king', and further confuses Kiara by telling her to call him 'uncle Bunga'. Nala questions what happened, though Simba brushes it off as being 'quite an adventure'. He thanks the herd for their patience, though since he missed it, he decides to sing a song dear to his family. Together, the royal family and the Lion Guard sing Hakuna Matata to Ma Tembo's herd, which delights them. Family *Simba: Father *Nala: Mother *Kion: Brother *Mufasa: Paternal Grandfather *Nala's Father: Maternal Grandfather *Scar: Great-Uncle Friends * Tiifu * Zuri Trivia *She is the oldest of Simba's children. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists